MY DAY AT THE LOCAL PARK
by Alvin2050
Summary: A teenage girl meets some younger boys who demonstrate some lifts on her.


MY DAY AT THE LOCAL PARK

PART 1

This story was inspired by a true incident I happened to see a little while ago. I have slightly altered the ages of the youngsters but it is still about a bigger, older girl being picked up and manhandled by younger, smaller boys. Hope you like it.

This happened to me a couple of weeks ago. I am a fifteen year old girl, blond, five feet six inches tall, I weigh around 115lbs and all the boys my age tell me I am a real babe. You may call me Amanda. I happened to be walking through the local park after school and I stopped when I came upon a group of three boys who looked to be about ten or eleven.

It was a quite hot summer day and I was dressed in just a sleeveless blouse and red shorts so I guess those kids got quite an eyeful. I saw that they were wrestling each other in the grass. When they noticed me staring at them they all rose to their feet.

I said to them in greeting, Hi, you guys! What are you doing?

One of them replied, We were just wrestling. We do a lot of it at home and were pretty good at it now. This boy introduced himself as David. He was eleven and the oldest of them. The others were both ten and their names were Joey and Kevin. We talked for awhile.

David told me he wanted to be a real wrestler one day just like his heroes John Cena and Jeff Hardy. As I looked at him I thought he had a long way to go to being a wrestler. I was about six inches taller and probably outweighed him by about thirty pounds. Still I thought he could be a big and attractive guy in a few years.

He went on, We do a lot of the power moves you see on WWE. I can lift bigger and older guys then me. He regarded me for a moment and then said, Bet I could pick YOU up too. What do you say I put you over my shoulder and carry you like a fireman?

Well, I was a little taken aback when he suggested this and I was rather doubtful he could manage it. I looked around the park and saw that there was nobody else in sight. If there had been Im not sure I would have agreed to this but since it was just me and three small boys I figured there would be no harm in it. Why not have a little fun with them!

So I replied, Okay, little hotshot, lets see you try!

So he came over to where I was standing and then crouched down beside me. I leaned over his shoulder and he took hold of my right wrist with his hand. The other hand he wrapped around my legs and then he stood up, lifting me clear off the ground. This kid wasnt very big but I knew then how much he had been working on his upper body strength. He began to walk around on the grass with me hanging over his shoulder. I was surprised how easily he did it. An eleven year old boy had me helpless and I felt very stupid being carried by him like that.

I heard the other kids making remarks like; Nice legs shes got! Nice ass too! As David continued to stroll around with me draped across his shoulder I started to thrash my legs and struggled to get down again. This got the other boys laughing.

I implored him, Youve made your point, can you put me down again now? He gently lowered me onto my feet again. My head was really spinning now, I can tell you. I couldnt believe what was happening to me.

He said with a smartass look on his face, Told you I could do it!

I was impressed with this kid. Yeah, that was really great! Youre strong for your age, Davy. Can your friends do this stuff too?

One of the younger boys, the one named Joey, came over and confidently told me, Bet I could pick you up in my arms and carry you like a baby. I can do it to my big sis. Let me show you.

Well, this was getting more amazing by the minute. I was curious as to if he really could do this so I said, All right, smarty pants, lets do it! I put an arm around his neck and then leaned over so that he was supporting my weight. He slipped one hand around my armpits and the other under my legs. Next thing I knew he lifted me into his arms and held me in a cradle. I could not get over how easily he was able to do this.

He spun me around in his arms for a few seconds to the obvious amusement of the other boys. I was rather caught up in it all by now and I really didnt mind being carried like a child BY a child anymore, in fact I was enjoying it as much as them. After a minute or so I was obviously getting a little heavy for him and then Kevin came over and took me from Joeys arms into his own the same way. I realised they were taking turns carrying me.

He also quite easily cradled me for a short time and then let David take me in his quite strong arms. He began to rock me while singing, Hush little baby, dont you cry. This got a roar of laughter from the other children. I was feeling a little embarrassed now and politely asked him to put me down. He gently placed me back on the grass.

I told them that this had been an interesting little session but I had to get home. I could see they were all a little sad it was over. David said to me, That was really cool, Amanda, thanks for being a good sport. We should come here and do this again. What do you say?

I said that I often came through the park after school and that if I saw them there again Id like to see them try some other lifts on me. They were pleased to hear this and told me they couldnt wait to see me again. We bade each other goodbye. Well, I have come by the park a few times since but I havent seen any of those boys yet. I think I am bound to run into them at some time and when I do Ill tell you about the next lift and carry session with them. I look forward to it as much as them.


End file.
